Towing trailers can sometimes be dangerous or unsecure. For example, a trailer may come loose during travel. Or, a trailer can be stolen, for example a thief can unscrew the bottom locking nut of a standard hitch and remove the hitch ball. The present invention features a hitch lock device for locking the hitch. The device features a hitch ball with a key-lock mechanism. The device of the present invention can provide peace of mind to a driver when towing and to a concerned trailer owner instead of fearing theft of an unattended trailer attached to a truck, boat, ATV, camping gear, or other piece of equipment or machinery.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.